confusafandomcom-20200215-history
USAR
|- | align="center" colspan=2 style="border-bottom:3px solid gray;" | Lema: Sempre seremos os melhores! todos estão abaixo - Em deus confiamos ( We will always be the best ones! all are below - god we trust ) |- | align="center" colspan=2 style="border-bottom:3px solid gray;" | Hino: Hino Nacional dos U.S.A.R. '' |- | align=center colspan=2 | 200px|Mapa de USAR |- | '''Língua oficial' | Nenhuma |- | Língua nacional | Inglês (de facto) |- | Capital | Rusland |- |- | Maior cidade | Ivanouska |- | Governo | República Presidencialista |- | População | Total (2008): 38.450.000 hab. |- | Área | 4.741.220 km |- | Moeda | Dolár ruslandês |- | TLD (Internet) | .usar |- | Código do país | USAR |- | Código telefónico | +1994 |- | IDH | 0,951 |} Os United States of America Ruslandese é um país localizado proximamente a costa leste dos Estados Unidos da América, no Atlântico Norte. História A chegada dos Britânicos Os atuais United States of America Ruslandese (antes conhecido apenas por Rusland traduzido ao português, Terra de Rus) nasceu após a chegada dos britânicos aos Estados Unidos da América, a partir do século XVII. Em 1754, os britânicos fizeram um acordo com os Estados Unidos da América em conceder Rusland aos mesmos britânicos como uma das partes do acordo da indepêndencia estadunidense. Os britânicos não detinham a "posse" de Rusland pois os Estados Unidos da América argumentava ser uma terra estadunidense, ou seja, território dos E.U.A, mas eles mesmos sabiam que haviam apenas ingleses lealistas localizados ns áreas ruslandêsas. Retorno Estadunidense Nos U.S.A.R. nunca houveram índios pela dificuldade de acessar o país por terra, já que ao lado da megalópole do leste dos E.U.A. existem imensos alpes e montanhas rochosas. Porém, em 1796, os Estados Unidos da América invadem os U.S.A.R. na tentativa de achar colônias britânicas abandonadas, e acham milhares, praticamente todas, mas os ingleses deixaram uma população de em torno de 1 milhão de pessoas, nisso os E.U.A. viram que não seria possível continuar com a colônia e declarou a indepêndencia ruslandêsa após reviravoltas dos leais indivíduos pertencentes a U.S.A.R. A independência Em 01/02/1819 os Estados Unidos da América mudam de idéia e conseguem que a Inglaterra devolvesse as terras a eles após a invasão estadunidense em 1796. Então, nesta época U.S.A.R. se tornou uma colônia estadunidense por quase 100 anos, apenas até 1881, quando os líderes ruslandêses (Radford Carlyna e Gary Scottsbluff) e o americano, Rutherford B. Hayes (ex-presidente dos Estados Unidos da América) declarou a independência dos United States of America Ruslandese. Hayes declarou a independência ruslandêsa pela pressão dos conservadores de manter um estado grande, com uma vasta população e também para manter fortes ligações com o vizinho, algo que se concretizou. Basta observar a bandeira ruslandêsa que tem um característica que nunca mudou, sempre esteve ao topo com uma homenagem aos estadunidenses. Geografia Os U.S.A.R. ocupam uma parte da metade leste do continente norte-americano, vizinho ao Canadá e os E.U.A. (que se limitam ao norte e ao oeste), o país se estende por todo Oceano Atlântico. A população ruslandêsa é bem diversificada em várias regiões, não tendo um monópolio populacional. A região norte e oeste O solo da região foi pesadamente erodido por geleiras e ventos fortes na Idade do Gelo. Este solo caracteriza-se por ser constituído por rochas extremamente duras, e por ser rico em minerais. A área norte e oeste do país é formada por altos alpes e montanhas rochosas que ficam cobertas de gelo por todo ano, a maior altitude do país é do Mont Altylland (5 611m) localizado em Altylland City, Northigan. Enquanto que, nas outras regiões do país existe um grande planalto com uma média de 1800m de altitude em todo o país, com poucas praias de planície exata. As regiões sul e central/leste O solo é o mesmo das regiões norte e oeste. Porém, têm um clima temperado e mais quente que o norte/oeste. Possuem quatro estações bem definidas, com um verões quentes na parte sudeste, que chegam a 32°C. Enquanto que, na região central há um clima que não se modifica facilmente no outono/verão/primavera, esfriando apenas no inverno, quando neva regularmente. Clima As regiões norte e oeste do país possuem um clima polar com invernos longos com verões curtos e frios. Já o sul do país possui um clima temperado, com as quatro estações bem definidas. Os invernos do país são frios, e todo o território está à mercê de tempestades de gelo, embora algumas regiões sofram mais deste problema do que outras. Temperaturas podem chegar facilmente a um mínimo de -20°C no extremo norte do país. A temperatura mais baixa já registrada, -43°C, nos U.S.A.R. foi registrada em Alpis, Beaufort. Já os verões do país tendem a ser quentes no sul do país (máximas de 25°C-30°C no leste, de 20°C a 25°C no sul do país, e de 30°C a 35°C no centro sul do país). Política thumb|right|110px|[[Suck Marphio atual presidente dos U.S.A.R.]] O sistema político ruslandês é semelhante ao estadunidense, apenas mudando na forma de eleição. Os U.S.A.R. são uma República Federal Presidencialista. No nível federal, o principal oficial do Poder Executivo do país é o Presidente, eleito por votos do povo em cada estado. O candidato à presidência que obtém a maior quantidade de estados em que ele venceu, em uma dada eleição presidencial, é o vencedor desta eleição. O Poder Legislativo americano é exercido pelo Congresso, composto pela Câmara dos Representantes e pelo Senado. Cada Estado tem direito a dois senadores e a um número de representantes proporcionais à sua população. O Poder Judiciário pertence aos tribunais federais, dos quais a maior é a Suprema Corte. Cada Estado possui direito a um certo número de votos no colégio eleitoral (que é proporcional à sua população). Subdivisões thumb|right|200px|Mapa dos U.S.A.R. Os U.S.A.R. são dividos em 18 estados e cada estado por sua vez está dividido em condados. Os U.S.A.R. são uma República Federal, que dão aos Estados federados muitos poderes, que na maioria dos outros países do mundo são exclusivas do governo nacional. São os governos estaduais que possuem a maior influência sobre o dia-a-dia da população ruslandêsa. Cada Estado possui sua própria Constituição e possui o poder de aprovar suas próprias regras e leis, referentes a certos assuntos como propriedade, crime, saúde e educação. O principal oficial de um Estado é o Governador. Cada Estado também possui uma legislatura bicameral. Estados Demografia 150px|right|thumb|[[Ivanouska.]] 150px|right|thumb|[[Rusland.]] 150px|right|thumb|[[Halfland.]] 150px|right|thumb|[[Altylland City.]] 150px|right|thumb|[[Ruspolis.]] Os U.S.A.R. tem uma população praticamente mono-cultural, com muitos descendentes de britânicos, estadunidenses, alemães e canadenses. ex-iugoslavos, croatas, poloneses. Os de origem europeia tiveram imigração após a segunda guerra mundial. Os U.S.A.R. nunca tiveram uma língua oficial, porém o inglês predomina em todo o país, sem exceção, e muitos estados adotaram o espanhol como segunda lingua, menos o estado de Zampulis que adotou o zampuliano e o Hrvatski que adotou o croata. Os United States of America Ruslandesa é um país extremamente urbanizado, com 89% da população vivendo nas cidades. Top 5 das cidades com maior população nos U.S.A.R. Economia A economia dos U.S.A.R. está organizada segundo o modelo capitalista e é marcada por um crescimento constante de longo prazo, baixa carga tributária, mesmo para os padrões dos países desenvolvidos, baixas taxas de desemprego e de inflação. A moeda utilizada no território ruslandês é o dolár ruslandês em todos os aspectos comerciais. Na agricultura, está entre os maiores produtores mundiais de milho, trigo, açúcar e entre outras produções. A indústria de manufatura ruslandêsa é diversificada, com automóveis, aviões e produtos eletrônicos sendo os principais produtos industrializados produzidos no país. O maior setor econômico, no entanto, é o de serviços: cerca de três quartos dos habitantes dos U.S.A.R. trabalham nesse setor. O maior parceiro comercial dos U.S.A.R. é o seu vizinho do oeste, os Estados Unidos da América. Outros parceiros econômicos importantes são o Brunoquistão, Marlon Brando Island, Canadá e Monolito. Educação A educação nos U.S.A.R. é fornecida primariamente pelo governo. Porém, o sistema educacional ruslandês é altamente descentralizado. Regras e padrões educacionais são ditados pelo Departamento de Educação de cada Estado, com o Departamento de Educação dos U.S.A.R. monitorando o estado da educação no país, e fornece verbas aos Departamentos de Educação dos Estados. Escolas em geral são administradas por distritos escolares, cuja juridisção em geral é co-existente com os limites de uma cidade ou um condado. Distritos escolares possuem o poder de cobrar impostos dos habitantes vivendo em sua jurisdição, com outras verbas necessárias sendo fornecidas pelo Estado. Universidades e faculdades públicas são quase sempre administradas pelo Estado. A taxa de alfabetismo dos U.S.A.R. é de 98%. Cultura thumb|right|120px|Comemoração da independência ruslandêsa (1º de fevereiro) Os U.S.A.R. é um país multicultural, onde todas as culturas são consideradas igualmente importantes, e por consequência, valorizadas por igual. O governo adotou oficialmente a política de multiculturalismo em 1971. Devido ao seu passado colonial, a cultura dos U.S.A.R. foi pesadamente influenciada pela cultura e tradições do Reino Unido e dos Estados Unidos da América, bem como do Canadá. Dado sua proximidade com os Estados Unidos, a cultura dos U.S.A.R. passou a ser pesadamente influenciada pela cultura americana a partir do século XIX. Apesar disto, a cultura ruslandêsa conseguiu desenvolver características próprias e únicas. Em muitos aspectos, uma cultura nacional mais robusta e distinta tem se desenvolvido em anos recentes, parcialmente por causa do nacionalismo cívico que se espalhou pelo país nos anos que antecederam o centenário da indepêndencia dos U.S.A.R., em 1981, e também por causa dos incentivos do governo em estimular programas que suportem a cultura e a arte no país. Música A cultural musical ruslandêsa é bem monopolizada, o rock e seus derivados tomam conta do cenário musical nacional. Esportes thumb|right|120px|O beisebol é o esporte preferido do povo ruslandês Os esportes mais praticados nos USAR são o lacrosse, o beisebol, o hockey e o futebol americano. Poucos esportes criados fora da america do norte conseguiram popularizar-se no país. Um exemplo é o futebol, sendo que o país possui atualmente vários times profissionais do esporte, o futebol vem crescendo de popularidade desde a criação da RLS. Outros esportes famosos no país incluem golfe, tênis, natação, corridas automobilísticas e esportes radicais. Categoria:FEASCO